Kam'lanaut/Dissidia NT
Kam'lanaut is a playable character in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT and its arcade version. He represents Final Fantasy XI. Profile Appearance ;Default *'Descendant of the Zilart I' - Default coloration, taking his appearance from his boss battle in Final Fantasy XI. The armor on his arms and legs is white with gold trim and adorned with purple-hued gems. The accessories in his hair are also white. *'Descendant of the Zilart II' - 1st alternate coloration. His armor is dark grey with a silver trim and adorned with red-hued gems, and his hair accessories are also dark grey with silver lining. *'Descendant of the Zilart III' - 2nd alternate coloration. His armor is red with black trim and adorned with yellow-hued gems. His hair accessories are also red with black lining. ;1st Alternate Costume *'Archduke of Jeuno I' - Default coloration. Kam'lanaut's main appearance through the story of Final Fantasy XI. He wears a red collared cape with blue inlay and bronze hem around the shoulders, which is then tied closed with blue rings. His torso is covered in black, blue and grey sashes, and wears a blue skirt with grey hem over the top of black pants. His boots are dark grey with black heelcap and collar with a red vamp. His belt is silver and red, adorned with a blue gem, and also wears two bangles on his left arm, colored two different shades of red. *'Archduke of Jeuno II' - 1st alternate coloration. His cape is white with red inlay and brown hem, tied with silver rings. His sashes are recolored brown and red, and wears black and purple bangles on his wrist. His pants are now white, beneath a beige skirt with brown hem, held in place with a brown and orange belt with an orange gem. His boots are grey with gold heelcap and collar with black vamp. *'Archduke of Jeuno III' - 2nd alternate coloration, and somewhat resembles that of his brother Eald'narche. His cape is blue with yellow inlay and white hem, tied with silver rings. His sashes are varying shades of black and navy, and wears black and gold bangles on his wrist. His skirt is navy with black hem, worn over navy pants and held with a black and gold belt adorned with an orange gem. His boots are grey with gold heelcap and collar with blue vamp. Kam'lanaut's default player title is Nameless Sovereign. His manikin counterpart, the Archduke of Antiquity, is colored brown. ;Weapons Kam'lanaut equips swords and shields: *'Sublime Estoc' - Default weapons. His main weapons in Final Fantasy XI. *'Winged Degen' - 1st alternate weapons. *'Delkfutt Galatyn' - 2nd alternate weapons. *'Divine Blade' - 3rd alternate weapons. Personality Story Kam'lanaut is transported to World B as one of the warriors for the new god of discord, Spiritus. New to this world, he felt like he was dragged rather than called, so Kam'lanaut decides to stay away of the conflict and search a way to leave the world. At some point however, he learns about Shinryu's "fabled purification" that afflicted the veteran warriors from the previous cycles. Kam'lanaut encounters the Onion Knight, Vaan, and Y'shtola in the Floating Continent. After learning from them that the only way is to reunite energy born from battles, Kam'lanaut fights them. Shortly after Shinryu's defeat, the moogles give Kam'lanaut a crystal to host his memories for Spiritus to use in the upcoming infinitely long war. With a crystal doppelgänger of himself to serve on Spiritus's behalf, Kam'lanaut returns to his home world. Gameplay Abilities Creation and development Kam'lanaut was revealed as the fourth DLC character of the Season Pass on September 11, 2018. He was released on September 19, 2018 in the arcade version, and is to be released later on October, 2018 on consoles. Voice Kam'lanaut is voiced by Satoshi Mikami in the Japanese version. Gallery DFFNT_Kam'lanaut_Costume_01-A.png| DFFNT Kam'lanaut Costume 02-A.png| DFFNT Kam'lanaut Trailer.png|Trailer screenshot. DFFNT In-Game Kam'lanaut.png|In-game screenshot. Archduke of Antiquity.png|Manikin. Kam`lanaut Intro Pose NT.gif| Kam`lanaut Victory Pose NT.gif| DFFNT Kam'lanaut JP Site 1.png|Website image. DFFNT Kam'lanaut JP Site 2.png|Website full body render. Trivia *Kam'lanaut and Eald'narche were considered to appear in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy as representatives of Chaos, but were rejected in favor of Prishe.http://www.famitsu.com/news/201101/29039861.html References Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy NT characters